


st 12

by orphan_account



Category: ST - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

The earth is still in the period of english kingdom. But there are already few vulcans who assimilated, such as the house of T' Pring and also Schn Tgai Spock. The two are one of the most influential families in the Illyria. Now because of the influence its only logical for Spock to propose a marriage beetween the two families. although xe has never spoken directly to the lardie T'Pring, xe has seen the potrait and deem that the lardie is indeed quite aesthatically pleasing. Xe has sent numerous advance intend to court the lady, but is duly rejected on account that lady T pring refuse to marry because xe still mourn the loss of xeir sister 3.6 years ago.

"Please...Death sibling excuse?"Mira shook xeir head

"As I was saying..."

Which is illogical because Vulcans do not mourn. Bellowing at xeir fate Spock sit at the matress and try meditating.   
(Red: Moping -Vulcan style.) 

 

As xe is meditating, a ship named USS Vulcan is currently orbiting the Earth atmosphere.

At the bridge two identical individual are commanding the ship. One stood at the command chair and the other is stood right beide xem, hand clasping at the back. There lays silence until its broken by the words that other from the communicator   
"Admiral Bannet to USS Vulcan. Have you landed? "   
" No admiral, we are currently still in the orbit. We will be there in 8.3 minutes"  
"Understood"   
The Captain then look up, "What are your thoughts on this James?"   
"Please captain, it's science officer Kirk on the bridge."  
"Do not worry at the implication of favoritism. You of all people should know that I would never to that."  
" Of course , captain. "  
" You see, it maybe illogical. but for some reason I am currently remembering all the times we spent together..and when you still called me Stonn, James " Stonn eyed at Jim. Xe pitied that Jim has to wear that diguise. Xe hides the curious joyful human xe is, and trap it inside the stoicness of a Vulcan. For safety measure xe says, it was necessary for Jim to dress so much alike Stonn, which does bring some benefit, but Stonn feels sometimes the loss are too great.   
James just smiled " If you are emotionally comprimised Captain, I will be happy to take your place. I am your guard"  
Stonn eyes twinkle at that...Even in Vulcan James sometimes do slips into xeir stubborn bratty self.

"You do know that i never think of you as a guard. You are like a brother to me. and that will never change. " 

"Indeed."  
Yes it never did. For all xeir life james Tiberius Kirk never been more honored to be the shadow of a vulcan in this honor. picked up at Tarsus, studying in vulcan is the best hisblife could offer. But there sometimes a lingering feeling to be adventourous. to explore the unknown, not just the same route over and over. maybe in this stop xe can explore earth more. there is something in earth that has yet to be discovered. The primitive planet was where xe was born, after all. Xe wished that one day xe can map every inch of that Earth.

The wistful thinking was soon disrupted by a loud crash and the red alert. One of the yeoman report "Captain, a meteor has hit and disrupt the engine. we are about to crash. " Stonn reply by pressing the speaker. "This is your captian speaking. all personnel evacuate immediately." Both the captain and the first officer go to the escape pod. but theres only one escape pod. without another word stonn push james on the shuttle pod, lock it and sent it to earth. despite james protest and banging the shuttle pod, Stonn just stood there and keep pressing the buttons. Xeir parting words were " Live long and prosper" with that Jim is sent to the earth. The vacuum of space is the only thing that kept the universe hear Jim's cry. 

The shuttlepod crash into the nearest region of illyria. Just barely survived, james crawl from the shutllepod. As he manage to get out he seen a glimpse of the uss vulcan crashed. and then xeir thought went blurry.   
when xe wakes up, he finds that he is lying on a bed. two men who wears page costume. stand watching xem . "hello?" "oh look, hikaru he speaks English! " It appears so pavel. " We saw you at the shuttlepod. were you ship crashed" "yes it did. we were assigned to deliver shipment to the vulcans conducting research in earth. " then you must be Captain stonn" james winced. he doesnt know that wheter his brother is alive, but if he is he wpuld take theblogical course of action to deliver the shipment. duty comes first. " yes i am"."  
"then welcome, Captain. we are sorry about yous ship. we hope we can at least make your stay comfortable. sorry about the lack of tachnology, we are still new to the assimilation, so the technology isnt much. if you want to get back to the vulcan. you should ask the duke. he is a researcher from vulcan,but we called him duke so that people can understand better. " "thank. you. where can i find the duke? "   
"Right this way.." The perky lardie joyfully led xemseleves "Oh, one word of advice..The Duke is currently bellowing xeir fate and might seem...un-Vulcan."  
Just as Jim 

"If music if the food of live, play on."  
The Lardie says clearly not feeling any angst whatsoever No.

"My Lardie, this is Captain Stonn. Xe is here for the shipment."  
"Ah yes. The shipment."  
"Here it is." Jim gave the Duke.  
"It appears the device have not been fully activated."  
"Indeed? Oh no. The part have gone missing."  
"Could it be lost from the ship crash?"  
"Yes.H..How is St...I mean my crew?"  
"We have found 56 members. We will be looking for more as we will sent the second search team."  
That still leaves 45 more crew members...and Stonn. Jim heart was torn to pieces. Why Oh Surak, xe has to sacrifice xemselves for me? I worth nothing compared to xem.   
Spock then said "Captain, if you dont mind, we could over you to stay here while we searched for the crew..."  
"Thank you."

 

00000

"Lardie Schn Tgai Spock..."  
"You did not to adress me in such manner, Captain. Call me Spock."  
"Lardie Spock." Jim then continues "It appears somrthing has trouble you."  
"Ah. It is but a matter of the heart."  
"What kind?"  
"I am courting lardie T'Pring, but xe always rejects my advances. If only there was some way I could get to xem."  
"Maybe all you need is someone to help you, a wingman as you might say." Jim cursed...No no no! You are Stonn! You ahould act like a Vulcan!

"That is a brilliant idea. And If I may ask, would you like to be the one?"  
"I ...dont have...expiriences regarding romance..."  
"  
000000

"Lardie T'Pring." Mccoy says  
"Dear Jester. How is your spouse?  
"Fine, my lardie. And how are you?"  
"Terrible. The Lardie still persist."  
"Xe is a stubborn mule."  
"Which of us is the more stubborn mule...?"  
"  
Before Mccoy could say it, Jim walked  
"Excuse me Lardie T'Pring?"  
"Yes?"  
"I..have a letter from The Duke Orsino."  
I am not interested the least, however the beautiful lardie is pleasing. At least I can enjoy the sight while hearing another of Schn Tgai Spock wooing attempts.   
"Proceed."  
Turns out the letter is so Goddamn boring and illogical for T'Pring.   
I despise illogicallness. 

Jim however  
That was a sweet poem. wish somebody wrote it for me.

"And now you have finished your duty. Please depart."  
Xe cant kick me out!   
"No I will not. I am on a mission. And I promise I will fullfill it. The duke is true of xeir affection to you. I wished I could express my love the way the Lardie can "  
T'Pring rolled xeir eyes but then xeir curiosity is piqued "Tell me, what would you do if you are the one in love with me?"  
Jim thinks...If I was Stonn...  
"I will simply say in front of you that I cherished you."  
Such a simple and logical answer. How very Vulcan. T'Pring felt that xeir curisotiy is piqued by this Vulcan..  
and if xe could admit xeir arousal as well. 

"I am not convinced of the Lardies love...but the Lardie is welcomed to try again, by sending you."

"Thank you si'am."

Surak, I may have found my Ashaya.

Somehow Jim got a bad feeling in this.   
0000

"Captain you have arrived. How is xeir response?"  
Should I tell xem?  
"The poem is beautiful." at least to me. " Lardie T'Pring is not convinced for now,,but xe say xe might be with a few more of the poems..."  
Spock felt hope. That was the first time Lardie T'Pring has ever applaud xeir work...there might be some hope after all..and the Captain is my key to love

"Captain, we must celebrate the joyous momentum with a toast..."

Maybe one or two drinks couldnt hurt...

"Is there anyone you have interest in?"  
"There is a lardie...xe has the same height as you,,the same complexion as you.."  
and totally unavailable to me ..wait..oh no. I got the hots for the Lardie. Damn. 

Thankfully the Lardie is still as dense as ever..maybe that is why xe is so attractive. Well, more density means more mass if given same volume thus making the attractive force of gravity..like the pull Jim feels right now. 

After a few more drinks there is a drunken session.  
"I wish I could just mate T'Pring.*hic*But xe always a stubborn mule*hic* and reject the logical of how our teo families ould be together.  
"Xe never*hic*realize *hic*your charm."  
"That it is...I am exhausted at waiting for the Lardie. Maybe I could*hic* have one or two passing lovers while*hic* I wait."  
"Sign me up as one."  
"You*hic* willing?"  
"Why*hic* not? *hic* hic* You*hic* are*hic*beaouuutiiiiifouulll!" Jim really overdose on the alchohol  
And xe really overdose for sure, because the next thing xe sees xe is currently making out with the Lardie.   
But sanity has been thrown away, so now Jim is currently smiling xeir goofy grin of xeir as xe looked at the one that is on top of xem. 

Spock honestly dotn care that much that xe is currently making out with a person xe just met, all xe know is that this feels good, and xe wants more. Spock is not going to waste the mometn. Xe can feel from the touch of the skin that the one in front of xem want the same thing

"S..Sp..Spock." Love you..  
"Captain..St.."   
I am not Stonn! " Jim....Call Me Jim."  
"Jim..." The drunken state made Spock not bothered by the strange name.   
"S..Spock..." That was the thing Jim says before everything went dark. 

Spock follows soon after

 

At the mornign

"My head..." Jim began to slowly open xeir eyes...xe saw that the Lardie is on top of xem. Xe is beautiful. Jim smiles...Wait then that means...Oh Crap! I was making out with the Lardie. Jim tries to escape, but the Vulcan held Jim, and as Vulcan is three times stronger than humans, it is impossible for humans to escape. But James T Kirk isnt just human, xe's Stonn's shadow. Xe knows how to deal with Vulcans..And with that knowledge...xe escapes the scene...and maybe straighten xeir clothes at least...

 

Spock wakes up five minutes after Jim leaves the door, Strange I must have fallen asleep...where is the Captain?   
Spock's heart may suddenly jumped when xe thinks of the Captain...maybe because the Captain is intruiging...wonder what is xeir mind like...

 

00000

T Pring saw Jim and Spock  
"Lardie T'Pring I..."  
"Please, cease you speaking Lairde Spock. Ashaya, we have the bonding ceremony in an hour..why have you not prepared?"  
"Bonding ceremony?!" Both Jim amd Spock was shocked  
"Yes. You have agree on the ceremony. We habe picked T'Pau as our bond establisher..."  
"Wait...I did no such thing..."  
"Why Ashaya...you said..  
"How could you do this to me?!" Spock looked at Jim. " You, who I thought could be trusted...have broken my trust..."  
"No..my Lardie...I never want to bond with xem..."  
"Then how could you explain T'Pring statement?"  
"I...I..." Jim cant take it. Xe ran away. 

In the middle of confusion...Stonn came  
"Greetings beloved." Stonn looked at T'Pring and proceed to Vulcan kiss xem.

 

All the audience was shocked. Including Spock. 

"Stonn?"  
"Yes it is me."  
"Then who was running away...."

Call me Jim Spock remembers   
"Jim."  
"Do you know about James?"  
"Yes. And xe has ran away. Xe wore the same clothes as you do."  
"We must looked for xem."  
"No. I will look for xem." Spock says...  
"And I will xe you two at the wedding."   
"And bonding ceremony." 

"Live long and prosper T'Pring. Stonn."  
"Live Long and prosper Spock.

000000

"Jim!"  
"Spock? I mean Lardie Spock."  
"No need beloved. You have not betray my trust sfter all."  
"You belive me?"  
"Yes. And I have seen it was not you, Jim." Spock says  
"You know my real name?"  
"Yes. And you are not Stonn. Stonn is the one who is going to be bonded with T'Pring. You are going to be bonded with me."  
"Wait...what? Did you just..."  
"Not quite." Spock kneeld down "Jim, will you marty me amd bodn with me?"  
"Yes!"  
And Goddamn is kissing Spock even better than ladt night


End file.
